Nunnally Wants A Pet
by Celestial Phantom
Summary: Nunnally decides she wants a pet. Lelouch goes to get her one, but doesn't choose the right place but finds the right kitten which leads him to a high speed chase all the way to Germany but getting thrown in jail along the way and being broken out by Gino and Anya. This is sort of an old, crack story and most of the characters are probably OOC. Lots of movie references XD.
1. Finding the Right Kitten

Haha, this is an old story written back in 2008, but hey after much motivation I decided to post it. I can bet y'all this… possible everyone will be OOC

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Sunrise except for the cats which belong to me. Jenny the hamster belongs to Star Moriko and the three princesses of Germany: Rabiya, Maheera and Daniya Kaiser belong to Sky Spark.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding the Right Kitten**

It all started when it showed Lelouch coming back from school and he was heading to his room to do his routines but he passed by his sister's room which he decided to go and say hi to her. "Good evening, Nunnally. Hello, Sayoko," said Lelouch.

"Good evening, Lelouch," said Sayoko, their maid.

"Lelouch, I was thinking about what you said earlier," said Nunnally.

"You were? Um… what did I say earlier again?" asked Lelouch a little confused.

"About getting a pet," answered Sayoko.

"Oh, right, have you put that to thought?" asked Lelouch still a little confused as to why she brought that up.

"Hmm hm," nodded Nunnally.

"Well, what kind of pet do you want?" asked Lelouch, taking a seat on his sister's bed.

"Don't get a hamster," added Sayoko quickly.

"Why? It's less responsibility and besides, I'm sure Nunnally can handle it," said Lelouch.

"But if she wants to sleep with it? It'll get smashed," said Sayoko then Lelouch was picturing a dead hamster on his sister's bed with X eyes.

"Forget that idea," said Lelouch.

"I want a kitten," replied Nunnally after some silence.

"Do you think you can handle a kitten?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes," replied Nunnally with confidence.

"Okay, after I do my math homework I'll go look for a perfect kitty for you," smiled Lelouch as he got up. After one hour of doing homework and a few moments of getting distracted, Lelouch phoned Suzaku. "Hey, Suzaku, I need some help," said Lelouch on the phone.

"For what?" asked Suzaku.

"Nunnally wants a kitty and I need some help finding a pet shop," replied Lelouch, grabbing his wallet and putting it in his pocket.

"She can have Arthur," said Suzaku.

"No, Arthur's a cat not a kitten," said Lelouch a little offended by the suggestion.

"Fine, meet me outside Ashford Academy and we'll discuss things with the others," said Suzaku, hanging up.

* * *

Lelouch ran towards his friends who were standing outside the Ashford Academy, waiting for him. "So Nunnally wants a cat," said a blonde haired girl thoughtfully.

"Kitten," corrected Lelouch.

"Yes, kitten and I know the perfect place," said the blonde haired girl as she closed her eyes and put her right hand on her hip.

"You do?" asked Suzaku surprised.

"Yep! The Humane Society," said the blonde haired girl then the cat that Suzaku was holding started growling.

"Lelouch, you didn't bring Jenny now did you?" asked an orange haired girl as a brown and white hamster jumped out of Lelouch's pocket and then the black cat (the one Suzaku was holding) meowed angrily and chased the hamster.

"Jenny!" said Lelouch as he picked up his hamster.

"You should have gotten a dog," said the orange haired girl.

"Jenny is just fine for me," said Lelouch as he hugged his pathetic hamster.

"But she can't do anything… I mean she's kinda worthless," said the orange haired girl.

"Don't worry, Jenny, don't listen to her. She didn't really mean it," said Lelouch as his hamster was nodding her head.

"I thought we were talking about Nunnally getting a kitten," said Suzaku a little lost.

"Right," said Lelouch, stuffing his hamster in his pocket.

"Come on, let's go," said the blonde haired girl.

After getting lost on the street and finally deciding to take a cab, they reached the Humane Society. "Do they have dogs here too?" asked Suzaku.

"Yeah," answered the orange haired girl.

"Let's go ask the people about which cat is suitable for Nunnally," said Lelouch as they walked inside the Humane Society. They were talking to the ladies while Lelouch was looking at some kittens who were stabbing their claws in his legs.

"I thought kittens were supposed to be innocent" said Lelouch, plucking a kitten off his pants.

"Aww they're so cuttteee!" said the orange haired girl as one small, striped kitten was playing with her finger.

"Hey, Shirley, are they cute because they have big eyes or our they cute because they're attacking us?" asked Suzaku as he put a kitten on the floor but then the kitten jumped on his face and he dropped on the floor and more kittens ran to him and attacked him.

"They're sooo cute!" Shirley cooed, ignoring Suzaku's predicament.

The blonde haired girl picked up a blonde kitten. "Hey, Lulu, do you think this kitten would do?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Lelouch as he put a kitten on the ground and the kitten ran to Suzaku and attacked him.

"I don't know. Oh! It's a girl," said the blonde haired girl.

"Milly, why do you want him to get a blonde one? How 'bout a brown one?" said Shirley, picking up a brown kitten and snuggling with it.

"Lelouch, help me!" said Suzaku underneath the riot of kittens.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere else…" said Lelouch, helping Suzaku up as the kittens ran off.


	2. Get That Arthur!

**Chapter 2: Get That Arthur**

The four were walking on the streets while cars passed by, giving out suggestions and such for Lelouch to consider. "Perhaps we should get a puppy for Nunnally," said Shirley thoughtfully.

"Yeah, dogs can help the blind," said Suzaku as Lelouch glared at him.

"She wants a pet to play with not for helping her," said Lelouch firmly.

"But it can help her and play with her," responded Milly just as firmly.

"She specifically said she wanted a kitten," said Lelouch, walking away as his friends followed. "Maybe I should get her a hamster…" said Lelouch as he pulled Jenny out of his pocket.

"Let's check out the dogs," said Milly, trying to change the subject from hamsters.

"No," said Lelouch.

"Lulu," said Shirley as the two girls grabbed each of his arm and were pulling him while Suzaku was pushing him from behind. "No!"

"Too late, we're here," said Milly as it showed some puppies barking from behind the glass of the shop then Arthur ran behind Suzaku.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, but I think you have to stay out here," said Shirley as she bent down and patted Arthur on the head as he snuggled with her legs then they went inside.

"See, Lelouch? Puppies are cute and innocent," said Suzaku as a Labrador puppy licked his face and Lelouch showed a disgusted face.

"Aww! They're so cute!" said Shirley.

"You said the exact same thing to the kittens," said Suzaku.

"Hey, guys… where's Arthur?" asked Milly as all of them looked outside the shop and saw that Arthur wasn't there.

"Ahh! He was supposed to wait out there!" shouted Suzaku, placing his hands on his head as he then ran off.

"Wait, Suzaku!" Lelouch shouted, following him out.

"Uh, thank you, sir. For letting us look at the dogs," said Shirley as she and Milly ran out of the dog shop.

* * *

They ran after Arthur who was running across a road, luckily not getting hit by any cars, but unfortunately for Suzaku, he didn't realize how dangerous the road was. He stepped right into the dangerous road as his friends stopped right before sidewalk ended.

"Suzaku, look out!" shouted Lelouch as it went in slow motion and showed a car honking and driving towards Suzaku as Suzaku was running and breathing hard then Olympic music was playing. Suzaku jumped and did a dodge roll over the car as his friends looked up at him with awe then watched him get out of the road, rolling onto the sidewalk across the street. Everything went back to normal speed and the Olympic music stopped.

Lelouch and the others sighed as they waited for the red light to come. Suzaku was already catching up to Arthur until Suzaku accidentally hit into a mime and fell to the floor.

"No! Arthur!" said Suzaku miserably as he got up and tried to walk pass the mime, but the mime followed him. "Hey, get out of my way," said Suzaku, trying to go from the other side, but the mime kept following him. "I really need to go!" he tried to peek behind the mime and then he ran pass the mime when his opportunity arise, he pushed the mime out of the way as the mime got mad. "Sorry!" called Suzaku from the distance.

* * *

Lelouch and the girls were looking for their friend. "Ohhh… how do we know which street he took?" asked Shirley, looking through an alley then Lelouch approached the mime.

"Excuse me, have you seen a boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing the same uniform as me?" asked Lelouch, gesturing to his clothes as the mime followed him. "Hey, I'm serious," said Lelouch as he put his hands on his hips and the mime did the same thing.

"Do you really think a mime would help? I mean mimes just follow what you do and don't speak," said Milly, walking pass Lelouch and the mime then the mime turned around to face Milly.

"Hey, stop making fun of us mimes," said the mime angrily.

"Whoa! He talks?" asked Shirley.

"I thought mimes weren't supposed to talk," said Lelouch, raising an eyebrow.

"Just because I don't talk doesn't mean I can't talk," said the mime rudely.

"Well, okay, Mr. Mime, have you seen the brown haired boy?" asked Milly as she turned around.

"Yeah, I saw him. The jerk pushed me and ran off towards the park," said the mime.

"Thanks" said Shirley as she ran off with the others then they reached the park and saw Suzaku holding a black cat that looked like Arthur, but a lady was hitting him with her purse then they approached the lady and their friend. "Um… excuse me what happened?"

"This man is stealing my daughter's cat!" said the lady.

"Ow, ow! It's a misunderstanding," said Suzaku while getting whacked some more.

"Give back my kitty!" said a little girl, pulling her cat.

"Suzaku," said Milly angrily.

"What?" asked Suzaku as the cat got out of his grasp and ran to the little girl.

"Kitty!" said the little girl as she hugged the cat and her Mom stopped whacking Suzaku.

"What gender is it?" asked Lelouch gently to the little girl.

"It's a girl!" answered the little girl then all three of them looked at Suzaku and were glaring at him.

"What?" asked Suzaku again then the lady and her daughter left with their cat.

"Check before you take," sighed Shirley.

"It looked like Arthur," said Suzaku, shrugging.

"Did you lose Arthur?" asked a girl's voice from behind them as all four of them turned around.

"Yes," replied Milly as they saw a pink haired girl, holding Arthur.

"Euphemia, what are you doing here?" asked Lelouch.

"Oh! Clovis and I were taking a walk through the park until Arthur came up to us," said Euphemia, handing Arthur over to Shirley then Lelouch peeked behind Euphemia to see a greenish blonde haired man smelling some roses.

"Arthur, the next time I say stay I mean it," said Suzaku as Arthur bit his hand and he screamed.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Euphemia and Clovis lives!


End file.
